1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structured land and the replaceable framing parts necessary for such structures and, more particularly, to the use of a joint and assembly system for terraced structured land, the system combining separate members for tension and compression forces into an integrated assembly member.
2. Description of the Related Art including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
A search of the prior art located the following United States patents and patent publications which are believed to be representative of the present state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,099, issued May 3, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,852, issued Feb. 18, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,804, issued Jul. 7, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,984, issued Aug. 29, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,434, issued May 6, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,090, issued Nov. 25, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,043, issued Mar. 21, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,129, issued May 27, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,399, issued Apr. 11, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,019, issued Sep. 24, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,993, issued Oct. 29, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 7,024,834, issued Apr. 11, 2006; U.S. Patent Publication No. 1006/0112657, published Jun. 1, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,611, issued Aug. 30, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,118, issued Jul. 3, 1984.